Misuto Momochi
Misuto's Theme: Just for You (Rei Yasuda) ---- "A flower needs water to bloom. So a shinobi needs a team to prosper." —'Misuto Momochi' Misuto Momochi is a shinobi from Kirigakure and a member of the Great Shinobi Three. Misuto is also the bearer of the Supervibrato Lightning Release Swords and Cleaver Sword, since he is an active Kenjutsu user. Misuto also is considered the Bloodshedder, because of the rumor of him decapitating 7 different criminals simultaneously. He died at 73 due to terminal illness. Appearance ---- Misuto Momochi has dark green hair, naturally red eyes, and slightly pale skin. Misuto also tends to wear green jackets, red undershirts, black pants and black sandals. Personality ---- Misuto is usually calm and laid-back. However, when people close to him are threatened, he becomes extremely angry, going berserk and becoming unpredictable, which is why his Supervibrato Lightning Release Swords come in handy. Background ---- Misuto Momochi was born in the Hidden Mist, to unknown parents. Misuto never met his parents, and the only thing he ever knew was that took him from the Hidden Mist to the Konoha Orphanage to grow up in Konohagakure. Misuto was allowed to attend the academy in the Hidden Leaf, but when the Fifth Great Shinobi War happened, Misuto fled the Leaf to rejoin the Mist. He wasn't there long: after he was promoted to Chūnin, he left the Mist to become a full-fledged Missing-nin. He later was convinced by his half-sister Masutā to join the Great Shinobi Three. Meanwhile, he was wanted by the Cloud for stealing Killer B's Supervibrato Lightning Release Swords and Darui's Cleaver Sword. Abilities/Jutsu ---- Misuto can use Jūgo's Clan's Kekkei Genkai to passively absorb natural energy, allowing him to permanently remain in Vampire Sage Mode. He also purchased his eyes from Kingu Sarutobi, who tricked Misuto into having his sister join Project DEAD in return. Jutsu ---- * Golden Wheel Reincarnation Explosion * Localised Reincarnation Explosion * Silver Wheel Reincarnation Explosion * Tenseigan Chakra Mode * Hydrification Technique * Liger Bomb * Lightning (jutsu) * Lightning Ball * Lightning Beast Running Technique: Twin * Lightning Bolt * Lightning Burial: Banquet of Lightning * Lightning Cutter * Lightning Cutter: Double Lightning Quake * Lightning Dragon Tornado * Lightning Oppression Horizontal * Lightning Oppression Horizontal Chop * Lightning Rat Violent Quake * Lightning Release Chakra Mode * Lightning Release Co-Operation: Thunder Bomb * Lightning Release: Black Panther * Lightning Release: Depth Charge * Lightning Release: Double Lariat * Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder * Lightning Release: False Darkness * Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind * Lightning Release: Lariat * Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang * Lightning Release: Lightning Fang * Lightning Release: Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar * Lightning Release: Lightning Rod * Lightning Release: Lightning Signal Fire * Lightning Release: Purple Electricity * Lightning Release: Shadow Clone Technique * Lightning Release: Sixteen Pillar Bind * Lightning Release: Snake Thunder * Lightning Release: Spider Web * Lightning Release: Thunderbolt * Lightning Release: Thunder Binding * Lightning Release: Thunder Gate * Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken * Sealing Technique: Five Elements * Secret Technique: Mist Rain * Sensing Water Sphere * Soap Bubble Ninjutsu * Soap Bubble Slime * Starch Syrup Binding Rope * Starch Syrup Gun * Steaming Danger Tyranny * Steaming Danger Tyranny: Slice Taijutsu/Ninjutsu/Genjutsu ---- * Golden Wheel Reincarnation Explosion * Localised Reincarnation Explosion * Silver Wheel Reincarnation Explosion * Tenseigan Chakra Mode * Hydrification Technique * Liger Bomb * Lightning (jutsu) * Lightning Ball * Lightning Beast Running Technique: Twin * Lightning Bolt * Lightning Burial: Banquet of Lightning * Lightning Cutter * Lightning Cutter: Double Lightning Quake * Lightning Dragon Tornado * Lightning Oppression Horizontal * Lightning Oppression Horizontal Chop * Lightning Rat Violent Quake * Lightning Release Chakra Mode * Lightning Release Co-Operation: Thunder Bomb * Lightning Release: Black Panther * Lightning Release: Depth Charge * Lightning Release: Double Lariat * Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder * Lightning Release: False Darkness * Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind * Lightning Release: Lariat * Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang * Lightning Release: Lightning Fang * Lightning Release: Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar * Lightning Release: Lightning Rod * Lightning Release: Lightning Signal Fire * Lightning Release: Purple Electricity * Lightning Release: Shadow Clone Technique * Lightning Release: Sixteen Pillar Bind * Lightning Release: Snake Thunder * Lightning Release: Spider Web * Lightning Release: Thunderbolt * Lightning Release: Thunder Binding * Lightning Release: Thunder Gate * Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken * Sealing Technique: Five Elements * Secret Technique: Mist Rain * Sensing Water Sphere * Soap Bubble Ninjutsu * Soap Bubble Slime * Starch Syrup Binding Rope * Starch Syrup Gun * Steaming Danger Tyranny * Steaming Danger Tyranny: Slice References ----